Operation Fluffy Bunny
by Goddess Shinigami
Summary: Draco Fluffy Bunny Plushie Harry?. . .lots of fluff . . .this story is SLASH if that's not your flavor of tea I suggest you not click on the story. . .you have been warned


****

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful characters I have to work with. You can thank J.K. Rowling for that. *smiles* Oh yeah and the Fluffy Bunny plushie is mine!

AN: This came to me after I pulled my Muse out of a tree in my back yard. He crashed his makeshift Gundam there so he gave me an idea cuz I got him out. Umm. . .the pairings are as follows: Harry/Draco, Crabbe/Goyle (EEP!) and Hermione/ Ron. That should do it. Oh and I think my Draco is a lil OOC.I again apologize to everyone who has read Don't Leave Me. I am working on it I'm just in a bit of writer's block, because I left Fonce(my muse) in the tree a little longer than he wanted to be there for. Oh and as I have already said in the summary this story is S-L-A-S-H if you think the idea of two boys liking each other and it makes you want to go puke up your lunch, breakfast, and last night's dinner then please press the back button repeatedly. I would not want you to go through such pain at the expense of reading one ickle ficcie. Flaming will no be tolerated. If you feel you need to say _something _constructive criticism is feasible.

Operation Fluffy Bunny

By, Goddess Shinigami

Draco had a plan. He was going to win over Harry Potter if it killed him. He smiled to himself as he strolled up to the owlery carrying a slightly lopsided package along with a letter. _Draco your a genius. How can he resist something like this?_ He thought to himself and pulled the letter out rereading it.

**__**

Dear Mr. Wonderful Harry Potter, (God that's sappy. He thought)

****

I have enclosed one rather large white fluffy bunny with gray silver eyes. I hope that you enjoy it seeing as I don't really have the courage to give it to you in person. Who am I you ask? Well, you will find out soon enough. (That should be obvious enough. He added)

**__**

Love Always,

M.D. (He he, but then again he is in Griffindor and they can be pretty dense. That's why I signed the blasted thing backwards. Draco thought sliding the letter back inside the parcel.)

He arrived at his destination and took the package out from under his arm looking it over to make sure there was no way anyone could identify it with him. Draco then wrestled one of the school owls to the ground, tied the package to it's leg and sent it on it's way. He then left the owlery to go to the Slytherin common room and wait for breakfast time to come.

As more and more people started trickling down the stairs from the dorms and out into the cold that was Slytherin he wondered where Crabbe and Goyle were. They were usually pretty anxious to get down to eat. So Draco wandered up the stairs to the sixth years' rooms to see what was keeping them. 

He opened the door to fin Goyle's drapes open, but Crabbe's drapes were closed. He didn't really want to see what was behind them, but there was a little curiosity there and it got the better of him. Draco crept over and parted the drapes just enough so he could see in and he saw something he didn't want to see nor needed to. _Crabbe and Goyle? In bed together? This is just wrong! It's twisted and wrong!_ Draco thought shuddering he closed the drapes and walked out the door with a slightly stunned expression on his face.

Unfortunately he was met by Pansy at the bottom of the stairs. She had obviously been waiting for him. That lovely vision accompanied by the vision of Crabbe and Goyle in bed made him extremely nauseated. He needed to breath. _Breathe Draco. . .Breathe . . .nothing worse could happen this morning._ He told himself as he pushed passed Pansy and sprinted towards the Great Hall so he could see Harry open his present. 

The Hall was crowded seeing as breakfast had just started and most people did get there on time. Draco sat down next to Blaise and scooped some toast and eggs onto his plate. He started to eat all the while watching Harry and waiting for the morning's owl post. Draco watched Harry until he had dropped four or five forkfuls of eggs down his front and Blaise was waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? What? Oh, Blaise?" Draco managed to get out. _Damn I was having a really good daydream!_ he thought glaring at the other boy.

"You've missed your mouth a couple times, Malfoy, and why are you staring at Griffindor table?" Blaise asked lifting a questioning eyebrow, but Draco didn't hear him because at that moment the owl post came in and Draco followed the owl with his package to Griffindor table watching Harry's surprised face as it dropped the lopsided bundle into his lap and flew off. 

Blaise dropped the subject as soon as a package from his mother landed in his lap and Draco was startled when a small parcel landed in his lap also, but this wasn't from his mother. He looked over at Harry who had unwrapped the bunny. He read over the note and looked at Hermione and Ron, but never cast al glance over at him. _Hmm. . .he is as dense as I though he would be._ Draco thought watching Harry hug the bunny. Draco smiled. _Hey, at least he likes it._

Draco then turned his attention to the box in his lap. He turned it over and over, but did not find a sender. He then proceeded to open it and peer inside. After he had torn off all the tissue paper he found a silver name bracelet. It read:

__

Draco, my precious dragon.

Blaise looked over to see what Draco had gotten, but Draco turned to hide it from view and didn't catch Harry looking over at him smiling. Draco clasped the bracelet onto his wrist and turned to a small piece of parchment that had been in the box. He picked it up and left the Great Hall. Blaise wouldn't leave him alone about the bracelet and there was no way he could hide it and the note.

He walked out into the entryway and into a side room that looked deserted. Draco pulled out the note and read it over. It was rather short.

**__**

Draco,

Well, how can I say this? Hmm. . .I don't need to. It's irrelevant. Just know that you're special and you will always be my precious dragon.

Love and dreams,

Someone who cares

Who would care about me? Well, I guess people would care, but enough to give me a present? He thought rubbing his fingers over the engraved surface of the bracelet. He then pocketed the note and went to his first class, Professor Binns. They didn't have it with the Griffindors and Draco was glad for that. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As he walked into Potions at the end of the day, he suddenly remembered that he hadn't seen Crabbe and Goyle at all. _He he. . .they're probably in the hospital wing with sore asses._ At this thought Draco chuckled out loud and earned himself a glare from Professor Snape.

Draco only had a couple classes with Harry and he had skipped the other one, seeing as he really hated Care of Magical Creatures, and went to the Slytherin common room to hang until it was over. So when Draco spared a glance at Harry his eyes went wide. Harry was just sitting there copying his Potions notes with the bunny, in all it's cute and fluffiness, sitting in his lap. Draco promptly fell out of his seat with a loud thud.

All the Griffindors started laughing along with a bunch of the Slytherins. Snape glared at him yet again. "Mr. Malfoy, must you disrupt my class?" he asked watching Draco climb back into his seat. Draco looked at him and then to Harry and the bunny which was still sitting in his lap, but now hidden from Snape's view.

"Uh. . .no Professor. Sorry, I lost my balance." Draco said nervously as he watched Snape. He really did not need another detention. He had plans for tonight and if he was tired and sweaty he might be tempted to just go straight to bed.

"OK, Draco, but don't let it happen again." Snape said turning back to the notes he was scribbling on the board.

Draco let out a sigh of relief and put his head down. It took all of his willpower no to look over at Harry with the bunny in his lap. He knew that if he did the chair incident would most surely happen again. After what seemed like years the period was over and Draco trudged back to the Slytherin common room.

Dinner was pretty normal. Draco sat at the end of the table with Crabbe and Goyle who **_had _**been in the hospital wing, after all, but they refused to tell why. He also made sure he stayed far away from Blaise. Draco glanced over at Harry who still had the fluffy bunny sitting in his lap and by the looks of it Granger and Weasel were scolding him about it. Draco smiled.

"So, I saw you two this morning." Draco said casually looking over at the two large boys in front of him.

"What do you mean you saw us? We didn't see you." Crabbe said flushing an odd shade of pink.

"You couldn't have. You were asleep." Draco smiled mischievously at them as they both turned the color of Weasel's hair. 

"Bu. . .how. . .we. . .You weren't. . ." Goyle managed to spit out seeing as Crabbe was at a complete loss of words. 

"I was hungry and you guys hadn't come down to breakfast yet so I went to wake you up and I found you both curled up in the same bed." Draco explained eating the last bite of his dinner and standing up. "I thought I had heard moaning last night, but I didn't realize it was coming from our dorm. You might want to put a silencing charm on the whole dorm next time." He said walking away from the Slytherin table and out of the Great Hall seeing the stunned looks on their faces. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Draco came to a halt outside the portrait hole outside of Griffindor tower. _What if someone saw him? He was only in his pajama pants. _He thought.He asked one of the ickle first years what the password was and he wasn't sure that she had been telling the truth. He walked up to the Fat Lady and whispered the password, Cotton Faeries, and the portrait swung open to let him in. _Wow, ickle first years can be really stupid._ He thought as he entered the common room. 

Unfortunately he had forgotten to ask which side the boys dorms were. Draco looked between the two and recited a muggle rhyme that was supposed to help him choose. 

__

Eeny, meanie, miny, moe

Catch a tiger by his toe

If he hollers 

Let him go

Eeny, meanie, miny, moe

His finger landed on the left set of stairs and he hesitantly climbed up them finding seven doors all marked with a number. _Thank God, I don't have to rely on that stupid rhyme again. _He thought to himself hoping beyond hope he had picked the right side. He walked down the hall looking for the door marked six and he found it. Draco put his hand on the knob and turned to fin five canopy beds with the drapes shut. This is something he did ask. It had been that Ravenclaw, Cho. Harry had dated her for awhile so hopefully she remembered where his bed was, right.

Draco crept over to the first bed to the right and gently pulled back the velvet drapes. He found Harry sound asleep clutching the fluffy bunny with the silver eyes. Draco smiled down at him and started to gently life Harry's arms to remove the bunny. Once the bunny had been removed he set it on the other side of Harry and put himself in the bunny's place. He then tugged the drapes closed and started to fall asleep when Harry woke up.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked tentatively as he untangled himself from the boy in his arms. Draco just blushed and let Harry back towards the wall on the other side of his bed. "Wha- What are you doing in my bed? In my arms no less." Harry asked staring wide eyed at Draco who smiled and watched Harry pick up the bunny and hug it nervously. 

"I see you like the bunny. You've had it in you lap all day." Draco stated looking at him curiously.

"You? You sent the bunny? Is that why you fell out of your seat in Snape's class?" Harry asked surprised and he promptly dropped the bunny.

"Yes, I did and yeah you just looked so darned cute with the fluffy thing in your lap." He looked at Harry who was eyeing Draco's wrist and Harry smiled picking the bunny back up and hugging it to him.

"I look cute? You should see yourself right now. I could practic-You got the bracelet." Harry said cutting himself off and scooting closer to Draco at the same time. 

"Harry, did you mean it?" Draco asked looking into his eyes. 

Harry dropped the bunny for the second time in the past five minutes and practically knocked Draco out by pouncing on him. "Oh course I meant it dragon. I love you. Always have always will." Harry stated and with that he bent down and kissed Draco full on the lips. In his mind a vague thought flitted through, _God, that was so sappy! _, but Harry pulled away from Draco and ended the kiss.

"Didn't know you could kiss so well, Potter." Draco said as Harry situated them back into the position they were in before. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled them as close as possible and then entangled their legs so that almost every part of them was touching.

"You have no idea how experiences I am." Harry said teasingly closing his eyes. 

"Hmm. . .I love you, too, Potter." Draco said leaning into Harry's embrace as they fell into the land of dreams together.

~*~*~The End~*~*~

OK I admit that was extremely sappy. I'm one of those hopeless romantics. Give me a break. *smiles* I enjoy your feedback. . . please read and review. I love you guys!

Goddess Shinigami 


End file.
